Majo!
by LOLOLOLOFLGOGKFDGSUIGH
Summary: Majo! Love and Drama story of betrayal, romance, drama, adventure, and comedy combined in this Naruto ansestor version of InuYasha. With Oc's to tell the story of how the Shinobi world is where it is at right now.
1. Wanda Quinn the Fire Fox

**Witch**

Chapter 1: The Fire Fox Wanda Quinn

It was quiet in Masashi, Japan, the wind was blowing on my long blonde hair, with red ends at the bottom, while my cherry red eye's were staring at Lord Sesshomaru as he was resting on a large tree, the fire was still going, for I was the one who lit it, and my fires' always last the longest, and are the strongest.

My name is Wanda Scarlet Quinn, and yes I am what the chapter 1 title says, I am a fire Fox demon, I have long blonde hair that goes all the way down to the back of my knees in length, and I have red ends at the bottom of my long blonde hair, I have cherry red eye's, and I have white pale skin.I also have one green cresent shaped earring on my right ear, I have a 4 sided red diamond on my forhead, and I have a sort of black collar necklace with a red amult at the bottom.

I wear about three layers of shirt's, one is a red long sleeve shirt, with a sort of kimono style at the bottom, the other is just a plain gold color T-shirt, and the last one is a red tank top. I also wear a goldish color sash, a mini skirt that is the color of a red rose, and one long gold color boot that goes up to my knee, I am bout 5'8 so the gold boot with go up to about 3'5 of my height, and the other boot that goes up to that height is the color red.

I alway stare apon Lord Sesshomaru when he , now that sounded like I was a stalker or something like that, but, who counldn't stare at Lord Sesshomaru, with his long silky silver hair, and his gorgous face, and the fluffy thing on his shoulder.

I looked over to the sleeping toad over to the right side of my eye, snoring like a lion, I still don't know why Lord Sesshomaru keeps him around, but I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru has a good reason.

I went back to staring at Lord Sesshomaru, when suddenly I heard a evil laugh in the back of the tree I'm leaning against.

I didn't what to look, but, then I heard the sound of a flute, I couldn't help myself I was drawn to it, like a magnet, I got up off the ground, and walked tordward the sound of the flute, I accidently stepped on a twig when I was walking tordward the sound, the sound of the twig breaking woke Jaken up, but for some reason not Lord Sesshomaru, he couldn't hear the sound of the flute, he couldn't hear me get up off of the ground, and he didn't hear the twig breaking, he can hear anything from a mile away but, he could not hear me, and the only help I got is a stupid imp.

"Wanda,where are you going?" Jaken said, but I didn't answer, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I was possessed.

Jaken immediatly followed me as I was going into deeper, and deeper into the forest, I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know anything.

When I got to the center of the forest the sound of the flute stopped, and so did I, Jaken must've walked a long ways, cause he bumped right into me, and asked me. "Wanda, is that you?Where are we?"

"I don't know?" I said, I got my speech back, and I got my body back, I can now move again, then I heard a wicked laugh coming from the right side of me, I turned that way, and I saw no other than Naraku, and another woman I never seen before.

She held a flute in her hands, so she must have been the one playing it that led me here, she had black samuri style hair, with dark purple highlight's, she had purple eyes, and white pale skin, she wore a dark purple kimono, with a black sash like mine, she also wore dark purple boot's that go all the way up to her knees, like mine, she looked like a purple version of me, almost.

"Wanda, you look as amazing as always." Naraku said with a smirk I can see with that white baboon disguise he has on.

"Wanda, I would like to meet my newest incarnation, May-Lee." he said, and May-Lee got up off of the ground, and made a wicked smile, but my eyes were widen, _"another one, how many incarnations does Naraku need?"_ I thought.

"As you see Wanda, May-Lee is more like me than any of my other reincarnations I have created, she won't disappoint me like the rest, she will seek to destory InuYasha, and will suceed." Naraku said.

"Naraku, no matter how many incarnations you create Lord Sesshomaru will never go down!" Jaken shouted, as he was about say something else I layed my foot on his back, which mad him go face down into the ground but only to shut him up.

"Naraku, you may never defeat Lord Sesshomaru, but, why are you telling me this?" I asked, and Naraku appeared in front of me, I was spooked on the inside, but I didn't show it on the outside.

"I am telling you because I know that you will tell Sesshomaru all that I have told you, and like always, he listens to all you say, and belives it." He replied.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well, I have to tell you something." He answered and he lightly kissed my cheek, and disappeared into the forest.

I showed no expression on my face, but if I did I would be furiously be blushing a new shade of , oh Jaken, I am going to tell Lord Sesshomaru all Naraku said to me, and showed me, but Jaken he'll tell Lord Sesshomaru what all Naraku said to me, showed me, and _did_ to me, after Jaken tells Lord Sesshomaru what happaned my life will be a living hell, with non stop cold stares, for the rest of my life.

I put my foot off of Jaken's back, and got up and I asked him if he saw anything of what happened.

"No! Why would I be looking at what you were doing to Naraku, when I could try to make you take your foot off me!I mean it's really hard to breathe." He replied and went back to Lord Sesshomaru, but it looks like he was coming to us, me and Jaken met him half way to the campsite.

"Wanda, where were you ?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, I told him everything of what happened, but not _everything_.

"I see, Naraku has a new on." Sesshomaru said, and headed the other direction of the campsite or where Naraku was.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied.

"Inuyasha?" I asked. "Why are we going to see Inuyasha?"

"I am going to tell him about Naraku's new incarnation." Sesshomaru replied.

_"He never told anything to Inuyasha, exept for 'I'm going to get Tenisaiga' or 'I'm going to kill you' but I don't understand why we're going to tell him about this now." _I thought.

"Wanda did Naraku tell you anything else?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just that he has a new reincarnation named May-Lee, and that she was more like him than any other's of his Incarnation's, and he was going to use her to destroy you and Inuyasha." I answered.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but hmped, and looked away.

"What are you thinking about Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"I'm thinking about why he told you , Wanda and not anyone else?" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't really know, Lord Sesshomaru." I said, I so felt guilty for not telling Sesshomaru all that happened.

_With InuYasha's Group_

Kagome was in her own time in Tokyo, Japan, visiting her family, and soon will be coming back, but when me and Sesshomaru's group got there Inuyasha was ready for a fight.

"I did not come here for a fight Inuyasha, I merely came her to tell you about Naraku's new incarnation." Sesshomaru said.

"Naraku's new incarnation? Wait, how do you know that Naraku has a new incarnation?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wanda told me." Sesshomaru answered.

"Hmm...fine what do I need to know?" Inuyasha asked, than Sesshomaru took Inuyasha deep into the forest to talk to him about May-Lee.

"Um, Miss Wanda, you look very, very tired, might you want to sit down with me, and take a load off?" Miroku asked, but I knew he was going to do something perverted, cause I met him before, and he asked me to bear him a child, but it's a good thing that the demon slayer Sango, slapped some sense into him, before I had to.

"Not a chance." I replied.

"Wanda?" Rin said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why does the monk does what he does even though he's a _monk_?" Rin asked.

"Well, you see Rin, he's a...umm...he's not a real...monk, that's right he's not a real monk." I answered.

"Really?He isn't?" Rin asked again.

"Yep." I answered again.

After a little while, Sesshomaru came back and told his group to follow him, and we did what he said, and followed awhile, it became dark, and Rin was fast alseep on AhUn's back, snoring like a cute little angle.

"That lazy despicable human, she cant do a thing in the world but sleep the day away." Jaken protested.

"Oh shut up looks adorable when she sleeps." I said, adoring Rin when she was slept.

But just then a huge fog rolled in, I could hardly see anything, I could hardly see myself, then I lost sight of Lord Sesshomaru, and then Jaken, and now Rin, and AhUn.

"Um...Lord Sesshomaru, where did you go, I can hardly see anything in this fog." I shouted waiting from a answer.

"Oh, Wanda..." A voice said, it almost sounded like a womans voice, I didn't reconize this voice, but when the fog cleared up alittle I couldn't see Sesshomaru or the group, but I did see Naraku's new incarnation.

"May-Lee..." I said, with my eyes widen.

"Wanda, I know." May-Lee said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"I now know who you really are." May-Lee answered.

"I...I don't understand?" I said.

"You are Wanda Scarlet Quinn, the great and powerful Fire Fox Demon, you are the last born of the Quinn family before they were by whom everyone asks, who killed Katrina the Good, who killed Cara the Warrior, and who killed Maria the Great?I now know, Wanda." She said, and I my eyes started to go wider, and wider until red blood came out of my eyes, she knew, she knew who killed my family, but how no one knows anything about what happened that day.

"You know nothing!" I shouted.

"Oh, but I do, I know all about you, Wanda, I know that you are a blue blood, that's why you cry red blood, and not plain watery tears, like other fire demons, I know when someone cuts you, blue blood comes out instead of red blood, I know everything." she replied, I have enough of her, she knew to much, to much about me.

"Shut Up!" I yelled as I held up my right hand in the air, and yelled.

"YOMA(Yoma in my lang. means fire)..." then fire start to form right in the center on my right palm, it started to get bigger and bigger until I yelled.

"IGNITE!" the flames started to come right at her, almost striking her until she leaped out of the way, and she pointed her left hand at me yelling.

"AKATA (Ack-Ot-Tay)(AKATA in my lang. means darkness)..." her left hand was glowing purple, and the fog around us started to go darker and darker each second, then in her left hand was glowing black.

"STRIKE!" Her hand stopped glowing black for a second, then a huge black spear, shot out of her hand, the spear had of sort of black dark ora around the spear, I never saw it coming it was about to hit me right in my blue blood heart, but Sesshomaru came in front of me and grabbed the spear before it hit his heart, and Sesshomaru broke it with his sharp clawed hands.

"Wanda, is this May-Lee?" Sesshomaru asked, and I nodded.

"Hmph, next time Wanda you won't be so lucky, next time you'll be nothing but a dead fox, like your mother." May-Lee shouted, and I made a irritated look on my face, but just then a black portal appeared behind May-Lee, and she went into it, but before she did she said to me and Sesshomaru.

"Watch your back!"

The fog has finally cleared I was abeal to see Rin, Jaken, and AhUn just a few yards away.

"Um...Lord Sesshomaru." I said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, as he turned to me, and stared at me with his cute golden eyes staring down at my cherry red eyes.

"Thank you for saving me from that spear." I said, with a smile.

He said nothing, and had that same no expression look on his face like always, but in his golden eyes he was looking at me with a whole new expression I never seen before, he stared at me for a little while longer, and said.

"Come on, we should get going."

And he walked off tordward Jaken, and Rin, and I followed him a few seconds later.

Naraku's Castle

"May-Lee." Naraku said.

"Yes, Naraku." she replied.

"I saw what you have done." he said with a frown.

"I know." she said.

"You weren't suppose to try and kill Wanda." Naraku said as he got up, and grabbed May-Lee by the neck.

"You were suppose to kill Sesshomaru!" Naraku shouted.

"I know, but in order to do that I have to find out his weakness." she said, and Naraku let go of her neck.

"His weakness?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, the thing is that he has no other weakness exept those two girl's that travel with him, but the one he is most protective of is Wanda.I know that you have captured the young mortal girl, Rin, but it was the wrong one you chose to capture, you should have captured Wanda instead, Sesshomaru would have went down long ago if you had captured her instead." she answered.

"So Wanda is his weakness?" Naraku asked again.

"Yes." she answered.

"Hmm...then next time I will use her as bait for , May-Lee next time don't harm Wanda." Naraku said, and dismissed May-Lee, but asked her this final question.

"May-Lee who told you that I captured the mortal girl, Rin, instead of Wanda?"

"Kagura." she answered.

"Hmm...May-Lee you may go." Naraku said, and May-Lee exited the room.

_"Wanda is Sesshomaru's weakness?" _Naraku thought.

"But, I got other things to deal with than that.I think I'm beginnig to lose trust in Kagura these days." Naraku said to himself, with a silent wicked laugh.

End Of Chapter 1

Next Chapter of Witch:

Witch Chapter 2: The Blue Blood


	2. Mother's Cloth of the Silver Dragon

_**Chapter 2: Mother's Cloth of the Silver Dragon**_

_It's been a week since we last saw any sign of May-Lee or any other of Naraku's incarnations._

_Mmm… maybe they're just hiding somewhere where we can't see em' but I would say the time spent with Sesshomaru all week no fights, no arguments, just peace and quiet, that is until Jaken thinks I'm stealing his Lord away from him, but maybe I am. _

_But than again, there is one more person that annoys me more, and I hope I won't see her anytime soon. _

_Night fell as Lord Sesshomaru told us that we were going to stop in the middle of another deep dark forest._

_Rin gathered the wood for the fire, and Jaken was keeping watch. _

When Rin came back from the gathering I told her to put it at the center of where we are going to sleep.

When she did, I held my hand out in front of it, and said.

_"Yoma…Light!"_

And a little spark of fire shot out from my hand and hit the fire causing one of the sticks to catch a flames, and one by one it turned into a bonfire.

The wind blew a little harder than the night before, and it seemed like the temperature dropped, Rin was shivering, and Jaken was to but tried to hide it.

It looked like the cold temperature didn't affect Lord Sesshomaru he just laid down again a huge oak tree.

I went over to Rin and asked. "Are you cold?"

"Yes, Mistress Wanda. But I'll be fine." she answered as she tried to stop.

"Well we don't want to risk you getting a cold, do we?" I said as I bent down and put my hands on her shoulders.

My hands started to glow red for awhile then stopped when she stopped shivering.

I took my hands off of her shoulders and asked. "Are you warm now?"

"Yes! Thank you, Mistress Wanda." she thanked. "Alright, well try to get some sleep okay." I said with a smile.

"Okay, good night Mistress Wanda, and Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said before she laid down.

"Excuse me." Jaken said, a little jealous because Rin forgot to wish him good night. "Your excused." I replied, as Rin laid down a closed her big, brown eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

"Brat." Jaken mumbled. "Shut up." I whispered as I hit him over the head, as he fainted, or went to sleep, or if lucky dead.

I sat down right next to Lord Sesshomaru as the cold wind blew my long blonde hair.

And then, I shivered. "How come your shivering, when you have the fire in your blood to make you warm?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

"It doesn't work that way. I can only use it on others not myself." I explained, and another cold wind made me shiver.

"Three layers of shirts, great. But one short skirt, stupid." I mumbled, and then something made my face blush bright red.

Lord Sesshomaru put that cream color fluff thing on my shoulder, and held me close to him.

"We could risk _you_ getting sick." He said and closed his eyes.

Oh my god! Is this a dream or a fantasy come true.

Who cares all that matters now is that I am in the arms of my Lord.

I closed my eyes and leaned against him, and said.

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru." The morning light that was shining in my eyes woke me up before anyone.

I look and saw Lord Sesshomaru right there beside me. I tried not to wake him so I gently took his fluff thing off my shoulder, got up and stretched.

And when I look over to see Rin asleep, something made me scream in terror.

A old woman with red short hair, and wearing a red grand lady type dress with a fan with the southern lands markings that said, '_Live Long' _Lord Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, got up and unsheathed Tokijin.

Jaken jump up in the air with a fright and started to scream, and Rin was still asleep after all the scream with the old woman grooming her dark brown hair with her sharp nailed hands to sooth her while she was asleep.

"Yo morons." She said rudely.

"What business do you have here?" Lord Sesshomaru asked as he pointed Tokijin at her. "To see my grand daughter, asshole." she answered, "Long time no see, Wanda."

"Nice to see you too, walking dead." I replied as I crossed my arms.

And yes I am this ones grand daughter, and this is my grand mother Benita Quinn. "You're related to her?" Lord Sesshomaru asked awkwardly.

"Unfortunately." I answered. "So what is your business here, bat." I asked.

She got up and started to walk towards me. "Your mother, and two sisters are dead." she said sadly, as I made a sigh.

"I know that already." I said.

"Okay then good, now Wanda you know that my head doesn't think straightly as it used to and a old woman like me will forget something's." She explained.

"Oh, how I know that to well." I replied.

"But here." She said handing me a light blue long piece of cloth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Now Wanda, don't get angered or anything but, before your mother died, your were to be 400 years of age and your mother told me to hang on to this when you did turn that age, and well she wanted you to have it just to show you how much she still loves you. She wore this on the night she met your father, the Cloth of the Silver Dragon." She explained as I took it, and looked to the ground, with my bangs covering over my sad eyes.

"Now Wanda, don't get angered, I lost my memory years ago so I didn't know about it until now." She pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not angered." I said as she breathed in relief. "I'm mad as Hell!"

"I knew I shouldn't have came here alone!" She shouted as she ran. "And don't you come before me ever again!" I yelled.

"I didn't want to come anyway!" She replied, as she kept running and running until I couldn't see her.

"What's with all the screaming?" Rin yawned.

"Hmph, worthless enough she had to give me this after a hundred years after my mothers death, but she was forced to come." I said and gripped my mothers cloth, and started to walking the direction my grandmother ran in.

"Wanda! Where do you think you're going?" Jaken shouted.

"To see someone." I answered.

"Who?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

"My idiotic family!" I answered as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Hmph, come Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded as he followed me.

When he caught up to me, I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Just in case May-Lee tries to follow you, I want to be here to get some answers." Sesshomaru explained.

But, yeah right!

In case May-Lee tries to follow me, he just wants to protect me from her or Naraku. "Well you know I'm to see my family, so you're going to see a lot more people like my grandmother." I explained.

"They're more of people like her?" He asked.

"My brother is just like her." I said.

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked.

"Just three, I used to have two sisters but they died, but unfortunately I still have a brother." I answered.

"What happened to them?"

"My oldest sister Cara, she died in a war with my fathers army. And well…I don't know how my other sister Maria died."

"And what about your mother?"

"My aunt, and her they were sort of at sibling rivalry. But at the end they both went down." I looked at the blue cloth in my hand, and thought of her.

My mother, tall, skinny, beautiful with her silver hair tied in a bun, her crimson eyes, and her lustiest pale white skin, and her silver kimono.

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda!" Sesshomaru shouted as I blinked out of my day dream, and stared at him in confusion.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Is this the place?" He asked pointing to the japanese style castle with the golden japanese fire mark on the entrance doors.

"Yeah, this is the place." I confirmed, as I walked up the steps of the Quinn castle or should I say my home.

"Halt!" one of the guards commanded. "Who goes there!"

"Wanda Quinn." I answered, and then he started to laugh.

"You must be kidding Wanda Quinn is dead." He explained.

"Wh-What? Who said that?" I shouted.

"Benita Quinn, the Lord of the Southern lands mother." He answered.

"And you believed her?" I asked.

"Well…I…er…well…um…" He stuttered.

"Let them in Jinn. They mean us no harm." My brother said walking up the castle steps, he was the one with the red magenta color hair, and his emerald color eyes, and his white smooth skin, wearing his silver color shirt and underneath his red long sleeve shirt, the same style of mine, and his red puffy pants like my Lords, and his black boots.

"Mota?" I gasped.

"Yo, Wanda." He said, as I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Lord Sesshomaru raised a eye brow, and Mota noticed.

And Mota starting to hug me back.

"Oh, Wanda, how I longed to hold you in my arms again." He said.

"Um…like wise." I replied, as I heard Sesshomaru grunt.

So I broke the hug, and turned to my Lord.

"So sorry my Lord, this is Mota my-"

"Lover." Mota blurted out.

"What?" My Lord shouted in anger and confusion.

"Mota, shut up!" I shouted as I slapped him. "This is my brother."

"_After all these years you still make your jokes, what a child." _I thought, as Mota rubbed his cheek.

"Well sorry that you can't take a joke. Besides, it's not everyday I meet your new mate." I slapped him again.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut!" I roared.

"Alright no fights on the premises." Jin the guard request, as he stood in between me and Mota.

"It's called fighting with my sister Jin." Mota said.

"And you know where your sibling rivalry got your mother. She should've not interfered with your aunts plans." He said, and me and Mota gave him a death glare he'll never forget.

"What'd you say about our mother?" I asked furiously, for a guard of my family insult my mother.

"Oh I am terribly sorry that didn't come out right, please forgive me, I have a wife bearing two infants at home so please don't take my life, I have one, so please spare me my life?" He pleaded, as he got on his knee's and bowed.

"Take your life?" I asked as I raised a eye brow. "Things must've changed since I left, hasn't it?"

"Father's Law." Mota explained. "Ever since mother passed he's been passing laws about not insulting our mother or sisters, and if they do they who either be hanged, burned at the stake, drowned, or feed to the demons outside the castle. Stupid Law, but father's heart is still broken hearted so much taken away, our sisters, mother and you. And he just curses the world when all he had left was our grandmother and me."

"You and our grandmother is all one person could handle." I commented.

"Yes but however joyous for seeing you alive." Mota said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Actually I came to return the Cloth of the Silver Dragon the one grandmother forgot to give me a hundred years ago. I just hope he will take it back." I said as I held out the long blue cloth.

"Wait! You got the cloth?" He asked with rage, as I nodded slowly. "Pfft, mother always did like you best no wonder she gave you the stupid cloth."

"Mother liked us all the same, and you know it! And the cloth isn't that pathetic." I said.

"It's not pathetic, it's stupid, idiotic, and crazy enough to be called a cloth, when it's 5 feet long!" Mota replied gritting his teeth.

"What's with all the damn noise out here?" Benita my grandmother yelled as she opened the doors to the Quinn castle, and poked her head out.

"Why don't you just give it to me and I'll give it to father?" Mota requested, as he held out his hand.

"Well can't I at least see him, it's not everyday I can visit him." I said as I walked in the Quinn castle with my Lords group following me.

It looked exactly how I remembered it wall covered in rouge, picture frames of my family and ancestors' hanging on the wall in sold gold frames, and red roses and marigolds' all in one pot all over the place, and a large picture frame hanging in the Fourier a painting of my family when I was a mere child, Father standing proud and tall with his long red hair tied in a high ponytail, with his neon green eyes and his smooth white skin, and his white kimono with a yellow honeycomb crest with a pinecone inside. And two samurai swords at the right corner of his red sash with yellow stripes.

One of his hands was on my mothers slender shoulder of her silver with rose petals at the cuffs, kimono. With her short silver hair tied in a bun and on the side a red rose barrette given to her by my father and her red Venetian eyes, and her loveable smile brightens the darkest days. And on the other hand of my father was my brother in his teenaged years.

His hair was short messy and silver, and eyes were still emerald green and he was wearing the exact same thing he was wearing today. And next to him was my eldest sister Cara.

Cara was in Mota's height now, her red long hair was tied up in a long ponytail, and crimson eyes could send a soul to hell and back with one glare. And her green kimono with gold honeycomb crest going straight across with red pinecones inside, and a golden sash with red wavy lines at the bottom. And next to her my sister Maria.

Maria was a little shorter than Cara by three inches, she had long braided silver hair with neon green eyes like father, and her purple kimono with white lily's at the bottom of her sleeve, and a golden crest in the center of her kimono right where her chest is, and inside a golden pinecone. And there next to her was me as a mere child.

I was the same height as Rin is now, but I had shoulder length red hair tied in a normal ponytail, and my cherry red eyes were so cute back then, and when I was wearing that short red kimono with the golden sash, with the golden honeycomb crest on my collar with the golden pinecone inside.

"It's been forever since I seen this picture. It's the only one where we're all in it." I said, as I gazed upon it with sad watery eyes.

"The only one your father ever treasures. Cries over her every night, wishing she, you and your sisters would return. Even though me, and your brother are enough to give him as much love as you all did." Benita explained, and I wiped my tears away before they could start following down my cheeks.

"Yeah, but you two are a hassle." I commented, with a giggle.

"I will get Lord ShownuYasha for you, my Mistress." The guard Jin informed as he marched down a hall.

"And now, Bennie, what's with you telling everyone that I was dead?" I asked, as I crossed my arms.

"Well,…it's hard to explain when-" She tried to explain but was interrupted by someone yelling my name.

I turned my head to the sound that was calling my name.

"That's father." Mota said sighing, as a tall man with long silver hair walked down the hall the guard Jin went down, with my eyes widened.

"_Father…" _I thought, as he approached me.

"Wanda." He said, with his deep voice.

"Father…I missed you too." I hugged him tighter, then I heard a silent chuckle.

"Ah, damn. It's _him._" Bennie said, as she crossed her arms.

And Lord Sesshomaru's group just stared at her and wondered, '_What the hell is she talking about?'_

And when a voice said. "It's good to see you, Scarlet."

They all turn they're heads to see a man walking from the direction that my father came from to greet me.

It was Kabuto, a young wolf Lord's son, from the Eastern Lands.

Kabuto has black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and wears circular glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle. He had dark purple pants and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"Who's 'Scarlet'?" Jaken asked.

"Scarlet is Wanda's middle name." Mota answered.

"I thought you were dead?" I said in surprised, and pushed my father off of me.

"Well, I'm not, I'm alive and happy to see you're alive." He replied, as he approached me, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Who's that?" Jaken asked again.

"That's Kabuto, son of the Lord of Eastern Lands. Wolves and Foxes have been rivals for years but when wolves and foxes bare an half wolf and half fox offspring." Mota explained.

"And the lucky bitch is Wanda." Bennie added.

"You mean Wanda and that Kabuto boy, are suppose to bare a half wolf, half fox child?" Jaken exaggerated.

"Kabuto. You haven't changed a bit." I said, and he forced me into a embrace.

"You changed a lot, but the feelings I have for you never changed." Kabuto said, an annoyed face appeared on my face when I didn't want to hug him back.

"Kabuto, let go of me, it makes me uncomfortable." I commanded, and he looked at me.

"Well, then it's gonna be hard for when we are one, together…forever." My eyes widened, cause he was nuts!

I don't know if he really does love me, cause he didn't like me, at first, but once we starting talking he sort of as he said 'fell in love' with me.

But I found someone else, my Lord.

Plus, I wonder how my Lord is taking all this, probably just gonna leave me, and let me stay and be wed to Kabuto.

"Forever is a very long period of time." I finally said.

"Actually, it will be eternity, since we'll be spending our time here, and the other where ever we end up once we're dead." Kabuto said, but all I wanted to do was slap him upside the head, leave the cloth, and just run out of there.

"Well, I'll see you in hell." I said to Kabuto, and walked back over to my father.

"Father, the only reason why I came down here was to give back the cloth, that used to belong to my mother." I handed him the cloth.

"Why give it to me now?" He asked.

"I just got it." I answered.

"My fault." Bennie informed. "I was suppose to give it to her a hundred years ago, but I forgot, and well I gave it to her now. Sorry."

"And why don't you want it, Wanda?" He asked. "It was your mothers cloth."

"Yeah, but the thing is, is that I just don't want it." I explained. "I have the pendant -that won't come off- to remember her by."

I grabbed the red pendant connected to my black collar.

Remembering when my mother, and how bad I feel, I can't believe I'm denying my mother's cloth.

But, don't I have enough to remember about these people.

"I'll take damn thing." Mota said referring to the cloth.

"You're around your grandmother too much, and no your taking the cloth." My father replied.

"Well, why doesn't he? I don't want it." I admitted.

"I agree with her." Mota agreed.

"Shut up!" I shouted at my brother, cause he was freakin' annoying.

"Well why not?" He asked calmly.

"'Cause I just don't want to remember the painful memories of my mother every time I look at it." I explained.

"I understand." He said.

"So what'cha going to do with it?" Bennie asked.

"You could give it to me." Mota said.

"Why don't you just shut up!" I shouted.

"Well, why don't you just make me?" He was provoking, me? Well, looks like his ass is about to get kicked.

"Are you that much of ass. Fine, then. Bring it on." I said and approached him.

"Well, since you are a girl, probably, I am not of liberty to hit a girl."

"Well then that gives me the advantage to do this!" I punched him in the nose.

His nose started to bleed blue blood, like we all are, and then said.

"Now I can." He said, and reached into his pocket on his pants, and got out two kunai knifes and threw 'em at me.

I quickly dodged it by quickly moving from side to side.

"I guess you forgot my way with the weapons." He said and about everyone in the room backed up and gave us some room.

He pulled his hand back from where he threw the kunai knifes and appeared from his two fingers to the two kunai knifes a blue string.

And slowly they came to him.

"I guess you lose this time." He said with a smirk.

"And I guess you forgot, I was also was taught how to manipulate weapons, but _I _actually learned how to use the ability, you couldn't." I said. And pulled out of my sash, two medium sized scrolls. (Tenten's weapon)

I leaped into the air, my head almost brushing the ceiling, I threw the scrolls on the floor, and they stood up.

I jumped back down to the ground, and kneeled down to the scrolls and held my hands out in front of them.

"Rising Twin Dragons!"

(Too lazy, lets just say it was Tenten's ultimate attack)

When the weapons came directly at him, he flinched.

I stopped throwing the weapons and held my hand out at him, and pulled it back, with a blue string like thing on each of my fingers and connecting to the weapon being controlled by me.

When I pulled back, the weapons came back into the scroll, and came back to it's Japanese spelled original form.

I grabbed the top of the scroll and reeled it back up into two medium sized scrolls.

When I got to the ground, I said.

"That's why you don't mess with me!"

Everyone looked shocked to see I had that great a power to make my brother actually flinch.

"Ha! That's my girl!" My grandmother shouted as she stood on her tip-toes and put her arm around my neck, I had to bend down just so she could put her arm all the way across my neck.

"She gets her skills from me, a real bitch! She got nothin' from you." She gloated pointing a my father. "Except your stupidity, that's it."

"Thanks grandma." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, look you have blood all over your shirt." Benita point out as she pointed at the old blood on my shirt, probably from years ago.

"Oh, that's been there for a while." I said, thinking of how see could have seen it, it's a little darker than my red shirt, but not even a person 2 inches away from me could have seen that.

"You're telling me that you have been wearing that shirt for 'awhile'." When I thought about it, it _did _sound pathetic.

"Kinda."

"Well, come on and change your bloody clothes." Bennie dragged me into the hallway but just before she did I said.

"Rin, come with me." And She did so.

Kabuto gave Sesshomaru the eye when I left the room, probably thinking, 'What is Wanda doing with a pretty boy like that?'

"What's your name?" Kabuto asked, still giving him that glare.

"His name is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands." Jaken answered for him.

"You're InuTashio's eldest son, aren't you?" My father asked, and my Lord gave him a confused look.

"You know of my father?" He asked.

My father chuckled. "Sesshomaru, I'm _your _Godfather."

Shock ran beneath my Lord's skin, _his godfather?_

"Heh, me and your father were thick as thieves, my best friend. In fact you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." He said.

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Come with me." My Father commanded, as he led my Lord out of the room.

"What does she see in him?" Kabuto asked, however was listening, about Sesshomaru and my relationship.

"Intelligence." said Mota as he crossed his arms.

"Appearance." said Jaken

"Personality." Mota added.

"And leadership." Jaken added.

Kabuto was ticked when he heard all that, and shouted.

"Who asked you!"

And walked off.

"You dumb ass." Mota murmured.

**Wanda**

My grandmother took me, and Rin, back to my old, huge room I had when I was a child.

I remembered it well, a large crimson painted room, with a large queen sized bed, and a gorgeous red carpet, and a large, wide window so I could see all of the Quinn village, and the large forest.

But it's been about two hundred years since, I wonder what my room looks like now, probably full of cobwebs, and dust.

But I was wrong.

When Bennie opened my old rooms door, it looked better than ever.

Crimson walls, white window frame for the huge window, a larger red carpet, and a huge white dresser.

"Come on let's get you out of those rags, the both of you." Bennie said referring to me and Rin.

Bennie got out my old red kimono, with large golden pinecones all over.

And my really old kimono, probably for Rin, a cute little red kimono with mini golden pinecone crests at the sleeve.

"Oh, I remember wearing these when I was a child." I said holding the little red kimono. "Hey, Rin mind if you put this on?"

"No, I like it." Rin started to undress and I handed her the kimono.

"Alright, my turn." I said, and then I started to undress.

"This looks pretty!" Rin admired the red kimono she put on.

"Come, child, I'll get you some cute barrettes' and shoes to match." Benita said and grabbed Rin's hand and took her out of my room.

"Finally alone." I said when they shut my door, I took off the last shirt I had on.

I started to take off my skirt, when it was down to my knees, I quickly grabbed the red blanket from my king sized bed and screamed, when Kabuto opened my door and saw me naked.

"Mota!" I yelled for my brother.

The sound of my screams ran through the whole Quinn castle, and into the room where my father, ShownuYasha and my Love, I mean Lord! Lord. Were at.

"Was that Wanda?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Her and her brother have a sibling rivalry, but when she needs him, she calls for him. And it's probably Kabuto that's got her all upset." My father explained.

"Wanda's not really gonna be wed to the one called Kabuto, is she?" He asked.

"I hope not. But if not there's gonna be a war between the Eastern lands wolf demons and us, of all of Musashi." My father explained again.

"What was he doing here in the first place when she was gone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If not her, Maria." ShownuYasha answered.

"But she's dead, isn't she?"

"No, she just has amnesia, and well, she's deaf." My father answered. "Come with me."

My father took Sesshomaru down a long hallway, and stopped when they saw a girl with long white braided hair with silver highlights.

Wearing a purple kimono, with large lily's at the collar and sleeves, with a white sash, and dazzling neon green eyes staring up at a blue jay up in a tree outside.

"Does Wanda know she's alive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, but she will." ShownuYasha answered. "Tonight. That is if you'll let her stay."

"She can do as she pleases', she doesn't need to ask me." He said and never took his eyes off Maria.

"When she came, I felt a bond between you two that I never felt with her and Kabuto. She does have strong feelings for you, you know. It's just I can't understand if it's positive or negative yet."

There was a long silence for a moment.

"I could never love anyone." Sesshomaru finally said, but all my father could do was laugh.

"You're just like your mother you know that." My father remarked.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said.

"You and your mother are exactly alike, she always said before your father and Sa'ura (Sesshomaru's mother's name- Sa-Ur-Ra) had you, that she'd never love somebody, It was a waste of time she said." ShownuYasha said.

"Well, she should've stacked to the not loving anyone, because it was because of love she got betrayed." Sesshomaru replied.

"Izayoi and your father, were together by accident. You see me and your father were out one day, and well while prowling the Western Lands, we got drunk that night, and it was a mistake that your father and Izayoi had InuYasha." Sesshomaru scoffled at the name.

Maria realized that Sesshomaru and ShownuYasha was staring at her so she got up and approached her father.

When she got to him, and did sign language gestures.

She was saying, 'Who is this man father?'

My father did sign language back saying, 'His name is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, InuTashio's son.'

Maria nodded her head and waved to Sesshomaru, he waved back thinking probably a way of saying hi.

She did another sign language gesture again saying, 'Did Wanda come back?'

Father replied back, 'Yes. Do you want to see her?'

She nodded, and he led her to my room, but on their way to my room Mota, Kabuto, and Jaken outside of my door while I changed clothes, Jaken just watched them fight as Mota was kicking Kabuto's ass, for coming in on me unexpected.

I came out of my room and all of them stopped what they were doing to stare upon me.

I was wearuing that red kimono, with my yellow sash, and _two _green crescent moon earrings with a golden pinecone barret holding my bangs to my the side.

Maria tapped father shoulder and asked in sign lang. gestures, 'Is that Wanda?'

"Maria." I said in shock, and everyone turned their head to the deaf girl. "Maria, is that you?"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Entrance of General Hannah Part 1

**Witch**

Chapter 3: Entrance of General Hannah (Part 1)

**1 week ago…**

Waves swishing forward and back soaking the dry sand more and more each time, until it's darker and the same as watery dirt. The clouds floating slowly away from the full moon it was just covering a minute ago. A slight cold breeze ran all across the Coastal Plains as it's new, but young general walked with pride along the coast. Her long ebony black hair wrapped in a high ponytail, swaying with the breeze until it stopped and so did she.

Her eyes slowly open revealing a precious color of sapphire blue. She immediately smirked when she smelt a scent that reeked of salt water and fresh human blood. She immediately knew who it was, a loyal guard to all of the Western Lands Coast. She turned her self to the ocean she spent her whole life walking about on each and everyday day.

"What is your status, Anil?" She questioned with a stern tone of voice to the black serpent like creature slithering towards her still in the salty water.

The young female general stepped a few steps back knowing of the transformation of the mermaid guard, into a lovely bare female. She didn't mind about the girl guard being naked but just the fact she didn't want to get soaked standing to close to the woman's long wet red hair.

The dark figure slowly risen from the wavy waters and just as the transformation was beginning the light from the full moon shined on her making it easy to see the woman's dark outline of her full chest and the long wavy lovely red hair reaching all the way down to her feet from her long skinny body. And her transformation was done. From a fish tail to two long runners legs a human she has become.

The human female opened her emerald green eyes and stared at the young female general of the Coastal Lands. Anil was stunned to see that the female general, Hannah Macric was so much more beautiful than she was when Anil last saw her last month. Hannah's eyes were more sharper yet still her iris in her eye was the same perfect sapphire blue, and her beautiful flawless white pale skin shined like the moon, and her hair grew so much longer even though it was in a high ponytail, and the color of the hair was darker than black could ever go.

And her style of appearance changed to excepted for her wrist guard on her wrist equipped with three circular sapphire gemstones in a column. And underneath a fingerless black glove only on one hand. And her blue tank top with a neon green belt and a violet Hakama, with blue slip on sandals. And her birthmark on the right side of her neck that look like three C's straight across.

But the thing about her that hasn't changed is the crimson scar on her cheek that no one would ever forget about her.

"General Macric." Anil began as she bowed. "I would like to say first that there has been no trouble on the coast or anywhere around it that has a minor threat to the West."

"Has there been anymore men in blue?" General Hannah asked as she stared emotionless at the naked girl.

"None since last month, but the second thing I want to tell you is, is about the weather. I mean I know it's close to winter and it should get cooler but now a days it just drops down to were it could be winter. And yesterday I could swear I saw a snow flake." Anil explained as a cold breeze came in.

"So you think it might be a shift in climate?" Hannah said as she raised a black eyebrow.

"I don't really know, but either way it shouldn't be _this _cold in the start of Autumn." Anil responded as yet another more strong breeze of cold wind flew by.

"So your telling me I should check out whether some weather manipulator is changing climate just to find out it is mother nature doing her thing." Hannah said coldly as she turned away facing the her village where both human and demon lived in harmony, just as the world should be.

"Forgive me, general." pleaded Anil with a bow.

Hannah then huffed. "You are forgiven just don't ask me pathetic questions like that."

"Of course General Hannah." Anil said before she raced back to sea but then stopped when she remember what else she wanted to say to the personal Hannah. "Hannah, I also would like to pay my dearest respects to Hiram Macric."

Hannah then made a sigh. Hiram Macric was one of her five sisters, she was the most generous and gentlest girl in the world. Hannah and the rest of her four sisters thought she didn't deserve to die not at her young age. She was the fourth female child of Hannah's mother, Marbella Macric, and her father Masato Macric.

And like Hiram they died, but Hiram Malice Macric died of a disease she got from helping a small animal who was drowning in the ocean. God bless her soul. But both Marbella and Masato Macric were killed by a silver haired demon with a violet moon on his forehead. He immediately retreated when Hiram fought back with her 'Bioko' weapon controlled by her three sapphire gemstones on her wrist, like Hannah. And the power to control the weapon is by using the eye sign that only the Macric's have. It is called Acumen. But only the most powerful of Macric's could use up the full potential of the Acumen. And the only ones that could use the full potential of Acumen was the deceased Marbella, and general Hannah. Hiram was lovely young 389 (14) year old girl, with beautiful aqua eyes and short layered black hair. And had the three C's birthmark like Hannah and the rest of there five sisters. And on her gorgeous pale white face, she had blue markings on both of her cheeks. And she always loved to wear her purple tank top with a neon green kimono over it, blue Hakama, violet sash and neon sandals.

"By asking you to put this on her gravestone." Anil said as she held out a yellow lily from the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Anil knew Hiram well enough to know that she always adored flowers especially water lily's. Hannah quickly snatched the flower with facing Anil.

"Thank you for the gift." Hannah said softly. "You may go."

Anil nodded and walked back into sea until her body was fully covered by salty water and her transformation was done her purple fish tail was back again and she swam off to her group of trainee guards of the Coast to make sure no one who desires to terminate any part of the Western Lands by ship or by swimming across with weapons such as bombs, guns, etc.

General Hannah starting walking down to Hiram's gravestone when she heard the splash of Anil's fish tail when she dived in the water to go meet back up with her trainee's.

Hannah that she had no reason of thinking what she could've done to make sure Hiram was still alive it was her own self to blame she should've been more cautious of the animals she cared for. Hannah didn't even have a reason to cry at her funeral, Hiram was her sister but with all the deaths that have been going around with her family, she promised herself at her parents funeral many months ago no matter how heartbreaking, or painful she will never shed even one single tear for anything or anyone not even for a sad death of her own kin. She made her way through the village of the dark households of demons and humans and through the flower filled meadow and found herself standing in front of her deceased sisters gravestone where many burned out candles surrounded her engraved lovely full name 'Hiram Malice Macric'. Hannah placed the yellow lily by the rest of the flowers given by the villagers of the Coast. Hannah was about to go back to her large home on top of the Coast's cliff where she could see the Pacific Ocean and the village. But it was the wind it started up again. But it wasn't as hard it was like a soft and gentle breeze. Hannah's hair was flowing with the smooth wind and keep walking until a slight whisper in the wind called her name.

Hannah's eyes widen and unsheathed her samurai sword and faced the direction of her sisters grave.

"What do you want!" Hannah demanded an answer. But who could give it to her. "Answer me however you are!"

The wind picked up speed and became more stronger. "You called my name so what do you want!" Hannah yelled fiercely and she got her answer, the day of Hiram's funeral Hannah placed on her grave a scroll with a picture of a dove Hiram gave to Hannah when she was mere child. Hannah always adored both of her eldest sisters Hayne and Hiram. She had a great respect for Hayne but it was the sisterly bond that she mostly shared with Hiram. And there it was at her feet the scroll with the dove picture on it, it must've rolled from the grave to her with the wind picked up. But who called her name?

**Flashback…Before the death of Marbella, Masato, and Hiram**

All eleven of the Macric children divided themselves up into boys' verses girls, she since it was a odd number it was the youngest daughter Henna to sit out of what the Macric children called 'Who is the strongest' game so Henna sat on the side lines cheering for the girls'.

"Alright!" Shouted the eldest brother Hingo. Hingo is the oldest of the five brothers. He was the one with the chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. And he also has the same three C's birthmark like his sisters. He wore on that day a purple kimono with a blue sash and a black Hakama with neon sandals. "I think we all know the rules here, the eldest of the siblings fight on another until one of us is on the ground and then who ever is still standing stays in the game and then the second oldest of the siblings fight until one of them is on the ground and so on. And when it comes back to the eldest sibling he or she will fight the second eldest until one of them is on the ground and so on until it is down to two siblings and the same rules there and we'll see who is the strongest this month. And let's give a round of applause for our last champion, Hedan."

Hedan was the fourth oldest in the boy's line, he pretty much looks the same as Hingo except he had a neon kimono and purple sandals. And the reason why every one is wearing purple, neon, and blue is because those are the family colors of the Macric family symbol that look like three giant C's one C is the color blue, the next neon and last blue. And the reason for that is, is because the when the Acumen is in use the eye color tend to change from blue to neon to purple, but only the most experienced and most powerful could ever use the red Acumen.

"So are we ready to begin?" Hingo said and everyone of his brothers and sisters shouted a 'ya!'. "Alright, so Hayne are you ready?"

"Yeah, ready for you to fall on the ground like last time." Hayne the oldest of the sisters agreed talking about last month when she won against him. Hayne was a tall sharp and beautiful young lady. She had the most beautiful long black hair that was always kept down, but in battles with her brothers she keeps she black hair tied up in a blue ribbon. And always wears a blue kimono with a neon undershirt and skirt with purple shoes and matching belt.

"Alright. Hanja," Hingo began, Hanja was the second to youngest daughter, she is the exact twin of Hannah the third oldest and the youngest daughter, Henna the one who sat out. But the only thing that is different about the three is that Hanja was the spoiled princess in the family, whatever happens that doesn't go her way she just sits down and hold her breath until she passes out. But it got old when they actually wanted her to pass out. And Henna was just was the cutest thing anyone could lay their eyes on. But she was neutral when it comes to bad or nice but at the end she the most kindest little girl in the world. Even though her and the rest of the Macric's are serpent demons she has a beautiful smile of a goddess. "Begin us."

"Hingo Macric vs. Hayne Macric! Begin!" Hanja yelled to begin the match against the eldest siblings.

The challenge against Hayne and Hingo soon ended when Hayne pined down Hingo with two fingers on his forehead.

Hayne leaned down to the defeated Macric and whispered in his ear, with her lips rubbing against his short black hair. She whispered as silent as a prayer. "I guess I am the stronger sibling aren't I brother?"

She smirked and helped him up, where he admitted defeat by going to sit on the stands with Hanja.

"Hayne Macric wins round 1!" Hanja shouted in her childish young voice as she held up her right arm. "Now Round 2 goes to, Hiram Macric and Hanta Macric!"

Hannah looked at the corner of her eye to see that Hiram was smiling. Hannah widen her eyes when she saw her smiling. _She's actually smiling? _Hannah thought. _What the hell? Does she really think she can beat our brother, she knows she couldn't the first million times. Wait a second. Is that her game not winning, Heh, of course not we're Macric's we are in it to defeat it…But then again, she always was the oddest flower in the field._

The two competitors stepped up to each other and bowed respectfully. Hanta Macric was the fourth oldest and pretty much the handsomest, and about the same height of the oldest brother Hingo. But had longer hair about shoulder length and his eyes were just so plain, the color of Denim.

"Hiram Macric vs. Hanta Macric! Begi-!" Hanja was yelling until she was interrupted by the male competitor Hanta saying the words of defeat.

"I forfeit." He said plainly as he went to sit by Hingo with his arms crossed.

"Uh, well. Okay, winner of round 2 Hiram Macric!" Hanja shouted and raised up her right arm again. "Now competitors Hannah Macric and Hatton Macric."

Hannah and Hatton stepped up as they bowed. _Man I hate it when I fight this guy, he always does the same stupid move all over again with his little needles. Throwing two at each of my arms and five in my legs to try and paralyze me but what he keeps forgetting is that you can't beat the one who defeated the apprentice of the Tiger Sage. _Hannah thought as she smirked, which caused Hatton to back up.

"Hannah Macric vs. Hatton Macric! Begin!" Hanja yelled as Hannah began to move closer to her match rival. But every step she took further he took back. Until she finally stopped and so did she.

"C'mon stop running away and start fighting me, Hatton." Hannah ordered but instead he stayed exactly still but put both of his hands behind his back. _Oh not this trick again. _Hannah thought.

"Oh, come on Hatton not the blood on the needles trick again. Why don't you try something different will ya." Hannah said and he quickly threw the blood covered needles straight at her. But Hannah was one step ahead and cart wheeled back to avoid the sharp needles. But when she sticked the landing she looked at the needles and counted them, he threw three needles exact. _Three but wasn't he aiming straight for my arms and even if he was aiming for my legs where are the rest? Unless…oh that little bastard. _Hannah thought as she figured it out when Hanja began the battle, Hannah thought she saw something drop from Hatton's pocket but thought he was going to use the same trick over again. But it was a bloody needle. Hannah quickly turned around to see if it was still in the ground. But she saw nothing, but what she did she was blood on the ground which means he must've already moved it without her knowing, with his blood kotsu techniques. That only a few Macric's possess. And those whose possess it are, one Hatton who always uses it that's why he puts his blood on the needles to control them with his blood kotsu. And the second Hinko, the 4th oldest sister, she uses it anyway she can but she uses without thinking, like she uses her blood kotsu to control birds from moving them from right to left to get a few laugh but it leaves her with a huge headache later on in the day. And last Hiram Macric, who never uses it, but always says she will use it in a emergency.

But Hannah Macric, and the rest of the Macric's have one special ability, but it is fatal to whoever uses it.

Hannah backed up waiting for the attack, she looked around to see where it would be coming from, but when her eyes were off Hatton, it was his perfect chance to use the weird hand gestures to control the bloody needles right bellow Hannah were she didn't look. The crimson covered needles rose right in front of her back. And as his needles were about to go straight through her from the center of her back, Hatton smirked.

Hiram watched the whole thing with her hands together like she was about to pray, she had a worried look on her face she didn't want either of them to get hurt especially Hannah who was about to fall victim. But what she was doing might cost Hannah to be out and Hiram but she didn't care about some game they play each month just as long no one gets hurt. So with one hand she turned upside down and when she did she whispered into her hands, "Blood Kotsu…Repel."

And when Hatton was about to stab the needles into Hannah's back they wouldn't move a inch, Hiram's repel kotsu worked. Hannah kept looking around to find the bloody needles but when she sniffed the air she smelt the fresh blood of Hatton and quickly turned around to see the crimson needles almost piercing through her heart. Hannah quickly ran around the needles as they stood very still. _Hmph, so he is thinking. But why didn't he attack me when he had the chance?_ Hannah thought as she heard the needles drop to the ground.

_Damn, _Hatton thought. _That was all my energy. Wasted. But why didn't my Blood kotsu work? _

Hannah looked at the corner of her eyes to see Hiram doing a repel kotsu sign, and since she has blood kotsu. _It was Hiram who stopped his blood kotsu. How dare she! I could've handled Hatton by myself! But I'll just have to hope that I will be matched up with her in the final round. But I'll just deal with Hatton before then. And by the looks of it he seems already out of energy. _Hannah thought then made a devilish smile. _Just one kick will bring him down._

Hatton was already down to his knee's from the lack of energy. And Hannah felt it as the perfect opportunity to put him down. She started walking slowly towards Hatton but with every slow step she took he wondered what she's going to do to him, and since it's too late to forfeit and can hardly move, he is just gonna have to endure it. And when she approached him, he started to flinch when she lifted up her right foot. But did the harmless thing and just placed her foot on his forehead and gave him a light push back. She bent down to her defeated brother and placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Winner of Round 3 Hannah Macric!" Hanja shouted and the two brothers on the bench went to Hatton's side. Hingo placed two fingers on his neck and said to the rest of the siblings. "Alright no more matches until Hatton's regains his energy. C'mon Hanta let's get him into his room." Hanta and Hingo dragged Hatton up to his room in the Macric mansion on top of the cliff near the sea. And the rest of the sibling except Hannah or Hiram went along with their business.

_Perfect chance for me to have a talk with my dear sister. _Hannah thought as she approached her sister.

"Good fight today Hannah." Hiram said with a sweet smile.

"Cut the crap sis, why did you interfere with my fight with Hatton?" Hannah demanded an answer.

"Hannah, I didn't want you to get stabbed in the back with the mini daggers, you know I don't want to see you get hurt." Hiram said.

"Well thanks mom. But I'm a Macric we are all about endurance and fighting, so next time don't go butting into my fights ever again." Hannah said with warning tone.

"Hannah, flow me." Hiram said.

"What for?" Hannah asked with her arms crossed.

"I want to give you something." Hiram answered as she guided her sister to her destination.

"It's not another lecture is it?" Hannah asked with a sigh as she followed.

"More or less." Hiram said.

_Crap. _Hannah thought.

Hiram lead Hannah to her room in the Macric mansion on top of the cliff.

"Come in will ya, Hannah." Hiram said as Hannah walked in through the sliding door. Hannah looked around Hiram's room to see it was pretty dark with not much candles but she could see it was very clean. "Here." Hiram said as Hannah was observing the rest of the dark room.

Hannah looked to see a scroll in Hiram's hand.

"You wanted to give me a scroll?" Hannah asked.

"How about you look inside." Hiram suggested and handed the scroll to her sister. When Hannah opened it revealed a beautiful picture of a dove, but when Hannah saw this she just laughed.

"What is this?" She said after she calmed down after she rudely laughed at the gift.

"It's the symbol of peace." Hiram answered and Hannah observed it again.

"Where is the symbol, I can't see it." Hannah said as she looked on the back of the scroll.

"The dove is the symbol, Hannah." Hiram explained. "It represents peace, which means never fighting, hurting, killing. And like you said before, that's what all Macric's do. Back when you were fighting with Hatton I used the blood repel kotsu so you wouldn't get hurt. You're my little sister Hannah, you're strong, beautiful, and talented at your kotsus, but truth be told, you're stubborn. And just because you defeated the apprentice of the Tiger Sage doesn't mean you can defeat anyone. I just want you to take it life around you and stop fighting for once, I want you to feel at peace."

Hannah's eyes started to widen, when she heard those words 'Stop fighting'.

_Fighting, hurting, and killing are what Macric's do to get whatever we want, but if it wasn't for Hiram I would probably be in the infirmary. _Hannah thought and rolled up the scroll.

"Alright, I except your challenge and will be _at peace _for one week." Hannah said with proud tone like she saved the whole world or something.

"It's not a challenge, it's a suggestion." Hiram said as Hannah was about to exit the room but said one final thing before leaving to her room.

"What you call a suggestion, I call a challenge. And whatever challenge it is I will win, because I'm a Macric, and that's what Macric's do, we are in it to defeat it." Hannah exited the room, and after she did Hiram made a relieved smile on her face.

**Flashback ended…**

Hannah threw the scroll with the dove right back to Hiram's grave in anger and frustration.

"Hiram! You're an idiot! I tried to feel peace once but when that happened our parents were assassinated the next day! How can I feel at peace when all I could ever do is fight to avenge our mother and father. And then you go and die because of your pathetic kind heart!" Hannah shouted at the gravestone. "And…And…Just leave me alone!"

But when she said that last line an explosion happened right behind her. General Hannah quickly turned around to see the explosion came from the Macric mansion.

Hannah raced up to her home on top of the cliff, but when she got there some weird bee's showed up and came straight at her in groups at a time.

"Man, I really hate bugs." Hannah said to herself, as she unsheathed the samurai sword she inherited when her father died. And as she ran through the bee's she started slicing them one by one. But Hannah never whoever these bee's belonged to, they were after the Seiko gemstone. Seiko gemstone is a sapphire stone that only the Macric's could ever use because of their special ability. The Seiko gemstone is one of the four stones of world denomination, it can only be used by Macric so of course someone was going to rob the place and then take a Macric and use the stone to control the worlds, weapon, dead bodies, living bodies, and more powerful demons. But only a powerful Macric could ever master beyond weapons, so of course they are going to take the General of the Coastal Plains. They wouldn't be stupid enough to steal just the Seiko. It was called the Acumen, 'Sharpness of mind', and that's exactly what Hannah, Hayne, and the rest of the Macric's who doesn't have blood kotsu. But only two Macric's could ever use the full potential of Acumen, and they are Marbella Macric and Hannah Macric. So they only have Hannah to steal. So the Seiko stone is the stone of control.

And the rest of the four stones of world domination are:

The Deluge stone, the stone of illusion

The Yoma stone, the stone of cancellation

And the Shikon no Tama, the stone of power

And all of them combined could make whoever possess all of it have he world in their hands but they need the wielder to go with the stones.

Hannah finally made it to the room where the Macric's kept the Seiko stone, and she saw it was destroyed. She looked around and found nothing, but blade like marks are over the place.

"Which of these Macric's do we take May-lee?" said a woman's voice from above. Hannah looked up to see two girls flying on a feather hovering over the Macric Mansion.

Both of the females had black hair, but one of the girl's hair was in a bun and the other's hair was in a sort of samurai style haircut. The one with the bun was holding the Seiko stone and in the other hand she was fanning herself with fan. And the other held a book and pointed to something on one of the pages.

"One of them look like this." May-lee said as she pointed to a picture of Marbella Macric.

"That could be any of them these girls' look all the same." Kagura pointed out.

"What am I going to do? I can't fly so I can't reach them from here." Hannah said to herself. "They haven't picked up a Macric so I'll just wait 'til they get down from there."

"That one!" May-Lee pointed to Hayne Macric from way up in the sky. "I'll get her, Kagura you cover me." May-lee ordered, and Kagura flew the feather lower to the ground. Hannah waited until she saw one of them get off the feather then charged at them with her samurai sword ready to slice their head off.

"May-lee look out!" Kagura shouted as May-lee quickly got out of the way, and ran into the Macric mansion to capture Hayne Macric. "Time to use my new attack I planned just for this day. Go! Dance of the…Dead!" Kagura swished her fan through the air and after she did so the corpses on the ground that must've died during the explosion stared coming straight at Hannah.

_Damn! _Hannah thought as she started slicing through their stomachs cutting them in half. But more were still coming and Hannah then just started to stopped slicing through them and just start flinging her sword all about, but with the time going by and more dead corpses came at her more and more, General Hannah had no idea that they just took Hayne Macric captive along with the Seiko stone. She soon noticed that when the all corpses dropped to the ground.

"Hey! Why the hell are you taking her?" Hannah screamed, confused.

_Why would they take Hayne and not me? She is no better powerful than the rest of my brothers and sisters! _Hannah thought then smirked. _They really are idiots! But they will come back, Hmph, I'll guess I'll need reinforcements when they come back for me._

"Hingo! Hingo!" Hannah called for her big brother. "Hing-" Hannah was interrupted by Hingo when he came right behind her saying.

"Yes, what is it General?" Hingo as with a bow.

"Hingo, I am going to take a little trip to one of our father's allies place and since Hayne was abducted I want you to take over a General when I go, and I won't take no for an answer." Hannah explained as Hingo nodded in agreement, and Hannah headed off after she saluted Hingo.

_Dang, this is going to be a long trip from the coast to all the way to near the Eastern lands. _Hannah thought. _I just hope ShownuYasha has better demon guards then I do. And if Wanda's there I want a rematch to show her again how strong I have gotten. Look out apprentice of the Tiger Sage here comes the General._

_**To be continued…**_

**Next Chapter:**

**Entrance of General Hannah (Part 2) **


End file.
